Forbidden
by She's A Keeper
Summary: Hinata is in love with Pein but she has to marry Sasuke the day after her birthday which is in one week. Who will Hinata choose?


**Hey you guys, I am really sorry for not updating in a while but I've been having a lot of homework to do and some other stuff so I owe you guys BIG time. Well since lots of you guys like "Hinata Gets Her Ears Pierced" and the pairing in that story, I have decided to do another HinaxPein story! Hope you guys enjoy the story and please review!**

* * *

><p><em>"Lady Hinata, it's almost time for the meeting with the Prince," the maid called knocking softly and entering Hinata's room.<em>

_"I know, tell mother I shall be down in a moment," the princess replied said with sad eyes._

_"Yes my lady," the maid said as she left the room._

_The princess sighed softly. She didn't want to meet the prince she was supposed to be marrying. That was because her heart had already belonged to someone else..._

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

"Hinata I want to say something that I have been feeling for a while now," the man said.

"Pein, before you say anything I have bad news to share that might change what you are about to say. Well, my mother recently told me that I was... getting married," Hinata said as tears ran down her cheeks but were immediately wiped away by Pein gracefully.

"Well Hinata, that does not change what I'm about to say to you right now," Pein said gently caressing her cheek.

"Hinata, I love you," Pein said ever so gently.

Hinata's eyes expanded ever so widely as she realized what he just said. Her shock was then tamed as Pein placed a soft kiss upon Hinata's lips. This kiss lasted a while because this was the last kiss they would ever have for while...

End Of Flashback

* * *

><p><em>Hinata would never forget that day as though it were yesterday. Hinata sighed once more as she stood up and made her way downstairs to meet her future husband.<br>_

_"Well it is my pleasure to meet you Prince Sasuke," Hinata's mother said sweetly._

_"The pleasure is all mine your majesty," Sasuke said bowing._

_"My daughter should be here shortly," Hinata's mother said smiling._

_"I'm here Mother!" Hinata said entering the room._

_"Hinata, I would like you to meet Prince Sasuke," Hinata's mother said introducing the two.  
><em>

_"Hello, it is nice to finally meet you Lady Hinata," Sasuke said taking Hinata's hand and kissing it softly._

_"Well I am glad that we could finally meet Prince Sasuke," Hinata said bowing._

_"Excuse me, I am sorry to interrupt but there is a young man outside asking for you Lady Hinata," the servant said interrupting the greetings.  
><em>

_"Well I wonder who that could be?" Hinata asked herself._

_"Excuse me, I will be right back," Hinata excused herself from the room._

_Once Hinata made it to the door, the first thing she noticed was a sweet smile on the person she loves.  
><em>

_"Pein, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked smiling._

_"What, do you want me to leave?" Pein asked backing up._

_"You know I don't want you to leave but I'm in the middle of meeting that prince I have to marry soon,"Hinata replied sadly.  
><em>

_"Oh, well I will come to see you tonight, I have something to ask you," Pein said leaving._

_"Wait, what do you to ask my love?" Hinata asked as she watched Pein disappear into the mist. Hinata sighed, closed the door, and made her way back to her future husband(sadly) and mother._

_"Who was at the door darling?" Hinata's mother asked._

_"Nobody mother," Hinata said wiping the tears from her eyes._

_"OK then, well Hinata we decided that the wedding should be the day after your birthday," Hinata's mother announced._

_"What! Mother, my birthday is next week. I don't want to get married that soon," Hinata said ignoring the fact that tears were running down her cheeks._

_"Hinata, I would advise you not to raise your voice," Hinata's father, Hisashi, said coming in from the back of the room._

_"Father I don't want to marry so soon. I'm only 18..." Hinata said trying to wipe the tears that would not stop falling._

_"That is the perfect age to marry. We told you about the marriage months ago," Hinata's mother said._

_"But you never told me it was the day after my birthday!" Hinata sobbed leaving the room.  
><em>

_"Hinata please wait a second," Sasuke shouted running after Hinata._

_"Would you just leave me alone!" Hinata yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke managed to grab Hinata's wrist._

_"Please just let me talk to you," Sasuke begged. Hinata relaxed and turned around to face Sasuke._

_"Look, I really want to get to know you, the real you," Sasuke said sweetly._

_"But we can't be together," Hinata said through her tears. Sasuke pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to Hinata. Hinata wiped around her eyes softly since she was wearing mascara._

_"Thank you," Hinata said.  
><em>

_"You're welcome and since it's getting late I think I should go. Let's meet tomorrow morning for breakfast," Sasuke said leaving._

_"OK," Hinata mumbled._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey you guys, did you like the story? Hope so, if you did please review! I adore it when I get that email saying somebody reviewed one of my stories so if you wanna make me happy then click the review button (If you do, I'll give you a cookie :D)<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
